Una serie de drabbles
by Malu-san
Summary: La música ayuda a inspirar historias. Los pensamientos de los personajes, narrados en base a canciones. No sirvo para summary's .


Una serie de drabbles, estaba aburrida y mi amiga me propuso el reto, se supone que debía escribirlos en el tiempo que dura la canción, pero es realmente díficil en algunas canciones que duran muy poco, por lo menos para mí x3

**Advertencias: Parejas crack, AU, OOC, lenguaje obsceno.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

**

**SasoDei: Every You Every Me - Placebo.**

Realmente éramos solo tú y yo, y éramos felices, ¿no es así?

Pero aunque el concepto de mi arte lo negaba, las cosas no son eternas.

_Y nuestra pasión se apagó._

Oí tu llanto, pero no había nada más que hacer, el veneno se esparcía y nos contaminaba a ambos.

Pero soy demasiado egoísta para dejarte ir, así que siempre seremos, solo tú y yo.

**SasuNaru: Don - Miranda**

Quisiera saber que pasa, desde que me marche de la aldea, me pregunto que habrá pasado contigo, Naruto.

Tal vez ya encontraste a alguien que te haga feliz, seguramente te cansaste de esperar a que volviera. Pero sé que si alguna vez te veo, no podré estar solo de nuevo.

Por un momento pensé que debería volver, pero algo me lo impedía.

Mi hermano hubiese querido lo mejor para mi, pero por más que quisiera tenerte, no puedo alejarme de lo que me he convertido.

Pero sé que te necesito, quizás seas tú él único que pueda hacerme regresar, _por que tienes el don que requiere curar este mal._

**Madara: Fiesta Pagana - Mago de Oz**

Los altos de Konoha manejan todo su mundo y los Uchihas debían levantarse en contra de aquello, nos habíamos convertido en sus perritos falderos y cada vez nos asignaban misiones más riesgosas.

Pero ellos estaban sentados muy cómodos, ninguno de ellos trabajaba de sol a sol. Estúpidos Hokages.

Y ni siquiera se dignaron a ayudarnos cuando hubo escasez en el clan, total no es igual el pueblo que los señores que lo gobiernan. Pero los Uchihas no reaccionaron a tiempo y es así como terminaron todos. _Muertos._

Pero ahora tengo a todo un grupo que se unió a mi '_fiesta pagana_': Akatsuki. Ellos entienden mis objetivos y aunque yo maneje los hilos detrás de todo esto, sé que cada uno es capaz de pelear por sus intereses.

**Naruto y Sasuke: Molinos de Viento - Mago de Oz**

¡Sasuke! grito el rubio con todas sus fuerzas ¡No puedes irte!

Mi objetivo es matar a mi hermano y lo haré a costa de lo que sea.

¡Estás mal, Sasuke! ¡La venganza solo te traerá más odio!

¡¿Por qué? ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí y no sabes lo que se siente perder a alguien querido!

No todo tiene un porque, Sasuke. No todo es blanco, negro o gris.

Es tarde, supongo que esa es mi realidad.

A veces un sueño puede ser una realidad, Sasuke, aun te queda mucho por vivir como para que vallas en busca de una estúpida venganza.

No lograras nada, Naruto Sasuke realizo unos seños mientras Naruto no lo veía ¡Chidori Nagashi! volteo y de un solo impacto dejo inconsciente al rubio para luego marcharse.

**Akatsuki: Mas ****cerveza**** sake para la cabeza - Genitallica.**

Los Akatsukis estaban aburridos ese día, después de que se apoderaron del Rôshi (Jinchuuriki de 4 colas), matarlo había sido sencillo y ahora estaban aburridos. Afortunadamente Pein y Konan se habían marchado a su cuarto a 'descansar'

Si realmente se habían ido a descansar, eran muy aburridos.

Tobi decidió que incluso él como líder podía ser más divertido, se paro de donde estaba.

Oí, Tobi, ¿A dónde vas, un? le pregunto su compañero rubio Ni siquiera intentes buscar al líder, debe estar muy ocupado, un.

No te preocupes, Deidara-sempai, voy a traer algo y dando brincos Tobi desapareció por un momento para volver, un poco más alegre, a la vez que depositaba algunas botellas sin etiqueta sobre la mesa que tenían de centro.

¿Uh? Kisame echo un vistazo a las botellas, al igual que el resto de miembros ¿Qué es eso?

¡Es sake, sempais! grito Tobi con entusiasmo ¡Hagamos tonterías, sempais!

No digas estupideces, Tobi sin embargo todos los Akatsukis necesitaban desahogarse y el sake parecía el remedio perfecto para ello. Sin caretas, ni nada que ocultar, empezaron a embriagarse.

_Una, dos, tres_… la sala se fue inundando de botellas vacías de sake ¿Sabes, Kisame?... Hic… ¡Sasuke era muy tierno cuando era pequeño! ¡Tengo una foto de él! Aunque… Hic… supongo que él debe odiarme… hic… ¡eres un gran amigo, Kisssame! le decía Itachi a su compañero dormido.

No se, Kakuzu, podríamos desaparecer por ahí, ya sabes, somos el dúo de inmortales… se le insinuaba Hidan a Kakuzu, pero al ver que este no le hacia caso, gritó ¡Con un carajo, Kakuzu, vamos a fo…!

Una botella de sake le dio en la cabeza ¡Di en el blanco! ¡Un! Exclamo Deidara para luego empezar a dar vueltas, creando varios C1 y tirándolos haciéndolas explotar.

El ruido despertó al supuesto líder de la organización Esos estúpidos murmuro con una vena apunto de saltar de su frente, al llegar a la sala se encontró con una escena algo… inusual ¡¿Que mierda pasa aquí? grito al ver a Hidan en brazos de Kakuzu aun insinuándose, a Kisame e Itachi dormidos como bebes, a Deidara creando más y más bombas, a Tobi aplaudiendo por ello y a Zetsu discutiendo consigo mismo.

Los Akatsukis sabían que debes en cuando, el desahogarse y liberarse de sus problemas, era bueno, pero si debían tomar seria fuera de la organización o Pein les haría limpiar toda la cueva.

**Konoha vs. Akatsuki: Police and thieves - The Clash**

Esos estúpidos de Konoha, sin sus preciados ANBUS a los que les ordenan hacer todas las misiones riesgosas, los altos de Konoha no serian nada.

Ellos solo saben imponer orden a través de guerras, desde que el mundo es como es, siempre ha sido así.

Pero siempre estarán los que se levanten en contra, como policías y ladrones.

Algún día la nación se revelara contra los altos de Konoha y ahí estaremos nosotros observando como Konoha queda destruida, pero hasta que ese momento llegue, es mejor escapar de las bombas que acaba de lanzar Deidara hacia los ANBUS, para matarlos.

_Siempre huyendo, como ladrones._

_Ellos persiguiéndonos, como policías._

**PeinKonan (AU): Chiquitita - Genitallica.**

Pein sabia que no iba a tener otra oportunidad después de esta, Konan le había cerrado la puerta en la cara diciéndole que si él no era capaz de demostrar su amor delante de otros, ella no quería volver a verlo.

Parece que las flores y los chocolates no era todo lo que una mujer quería, había intentado con peluches y diamantes, pero el resultado no cambio.

¡¿Crees que soy una estúpida materialista? le grito Konan antes de cerrarle nuevamente la puerta en la cara.

¿Qué es lo que quería, Konan, entonces? El podría hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

'_Cantarle una canción'_ ese había sido el consejo de Kisame, realmente no recordaba como había terminado pidiéndole consejo a él, pero lo hizo. Y no había ningún problema con ello, pero…

Vestirse como un rockero para cantarle una canción levemente decente a Konan, era algo absurdo, por lo menos para él, pero a pesar de ello y además por que Kisame lo estaba obligando, Pein le estaba cantando una canción a Konan.

Y es que para Pein, Konan era su chiquitita y nadie la podía querer más que él.

**Itachi: Brother, my brother - Blessid Union of Souls.**

Esa fue la última vez que vi a mi hermano sonreírme, ese día mate al clan y supe que nada seria como antes, seria fácil decirle la verdad, pero seria como exponerlo a la muerte.

Aunque a veces desearía que simplemente dejara de existir esa interminable guerra entre nosotros, Sasuke, pero se que no será así, porque tu no comprenderías, además de todas maneras, moriré y prefiero que creas que fuiste tú quien logro matarme.

La lluvia cae y solo pienso en cuanto tardaras en venir a matarme después de entrenarte con Orochimaru. Matare a ese bastardo para dejarte libre del sello maldito y de que él pueda apoderarse de tu cuerpo.

Tal vez en otra vida podamos intentar olvidar la guerra y ser felices, Sasuke, tal vez en otra vida podamos ser hermanos sin problemas, pero por ahora, mi muerte se acerca. _No habrá próxima vez, ¿verdad?_

**Tobi y Deidara: Dude looks like a lady - Aerosmith**

Cuando Madara ingreso a su propia organización, noto a la rubia que seria su compañera, porque, al igual que el resto de los demás, Tobi también había creído que Deidara, con su cuerpo y apariencia, era mujer.

_Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada._

Cuando Tobi decidió saludar a quien el creía, era su 'compañera', Deidara le lanzo una serie de bombas, por lo que Madara descubrió que 'ella' en realidad era un chico, pero aún así se dedico a molestarlo.

_Tobi adora molestar a Deidara con ese tema._

_Deidara adora lanzarle bombas a Tobi._

Mientras sigan así, la organización va bien. Claro que alguien debe pagar los gastos de reparación de la cueva por las explosiones y ese alguien, definitivamente no será Kakuzu.

**KisaIta: Si no te hubieras ido - Mana**

Kisame se había enterado de la pelea de Itachi con Sasuke. Realmente no le preocupaba en ese momento, Itachi era realmente fuerte y podía ganarle a Sasuke.

Aunque cuando Zetsu volvió de observar la batalla y dio los informes a Madara, Kisame sintió una opresión en el pecho. Itachi había muerto.

_Y él extrañaba a Itachi._

Kisame había conocido los motivos de Itachi para asesinar a su clan, pero realmente no esperaba que él se dejara vencer. En los siguientes días, Kisame estaba realmente demacrado, mientras veía como Madara y Zetsu seguían igual con sus planes, ya habían muerto la mayoría, pero a él le dolió la partida de su compañero.

Pein también había muerto, Madara asesinó a Konan, Kisame se entero, pero eso solo lo demacró más. Recordaba momentos en los que todos estaban vivos y felices, realmente era feliz en aquellas épocas.

Después se unió el grupo Taka, Kabuto también había llegado, pero Kisame solo estaba ahí obedeciendo órdenes que le pudieran dar.

Tuvo una grandiosa batalla contra KillerBee y aunque él se hubiese dejado matar, los planes de Madara eran otros, así que él murió ante los de Konoha, ante su antiguo rival, Gai Lee, quien protegía al Kyuubi.

Recordó muchas cosas antes de suicidarse, los días antes de que traicionara a su aldea y la vez que tuvo que presentarse a Itachi. Y ahora seguramente los acompañaría a él y a todos los que murieron antes. Akatsuki volvería a ser uno. _Tal vez él no era tan terrible después de todo._

**Deidara: It's my life - Bon Jovi**

Deidara estaba enfrentándose a Sasuke, para él no era gran cosa, podía ser un Uchiha, pero definitivamente era más débil que Itachi, aunque ya había llegado el final y él lo sabia.

Tal vez muchos no comprendieran lo que él estaba apunto de hacer, apunto de crear el C4. Si, estaba loco, podían decirle así, pero de nada valía morir sin mostrar su arte.

Además ya no le importaba lo que otro pudieran decir. Sasori estaba muerto por criticar su arte. Su arte era belleza y era su vida, era ahora o nunca.

La boca ubicada en su pecho empezó a crear arte, él vivió su vida al máximo, sin importarle nada. Logro diseñar un modo de evitar el sharingan. Mato al Jinchuuriki de una cola. Lanzo bombas a Tobi para destrozarlo. Lo único que realmente lamentaba era que no viviría el suficiente tiempo para ver morir a Uchiha Itachi, ese bastardo.

Pero su vida había sido excelente. Y era ahora o nunca, demostrar que su arte… ¡era una explosión!

_Bang!_

Deidara dejo de existir ese día, el chakra de Sasuke dejo de sentirse por unos instantes, pero él aún estaba vivo. Pero a pesar de ello, Deidara no vivió atado a una venganza, ni haciendo lo que otros le dijeron y murió feliz.

Si Sasuke hubiese muerto en ese momento, hubiese muerto sin haber disfrutado de su vida y solo con un recuerdo: La venganza que nunca pudo completar.

Pero Deidara murió feliz, _murió haciendo arte_.

**Equipo**** 7: Fuck you - Lilly Allen**

Sasuke había decidido volver después de todo, además, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Naruto lo había buscado, Sakura había llorado por él, así que seguramente lo adorarían cuando él regresara. Aunque realmente nada fue como se lo espero.

¡Sasuke! escucho gritar a Naruto, pero cuando se acerco sonriente, noto el brillo del kunai de Naruto ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Sasuke? ¡Eres un ninja renegado, mereces morir!

Sasuke estaba realmente sorprendido, ¿Eso en verdad estaba pasando?

¡Sasuke-kun! Exclamo Sakura, Sasuke sonrió y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sakura le había dado una patada tan fuerte que probablemente lo había dejado sin descendencia ¡Vuelve con tu estúpido equipo! ¡Te odiamos aquí!

¡Si! ¡Jodete, Sasuke y vete de aquí! Sasuke no se recuperaba de la patada y estaba extrañado por el comportamiento de los dos que tenía en frente.

¡Técnica suprema milenaria de la hoja oculta, 1000 años de dolor! escucho la voz de Kakashi, antes de salir volando de Konoha con un gran dolor en el trasero.

¡Bien hecho, Kakashi-sensei!

¡Y no te mantengas en contacto, Sasuke! ¡No vuelvas! Sasuke escucho varias risas, demasiado extrañado.

¡Ah! grito despertándose de esa pesadilla, sudando terriblemente.

_¿Un sueño?_

Si, afortunadamente para Sasuke, había sido un sueño, aunque le costaría superar el trauma antes de querer presentarse en Konoha.

**SaiIno (AU): Last Christmas - Ashley Tisdale**

Ino estaba realmente contenta con Gaara a su lado, era como algo que siempre había deseado. Todo era perfecto. Hasta que vio a Gaara besando a aquella chica castaña en la fiesta de Navidad.

Sintió algo dentro de ella, romperse. Pero no lloró. Solo fue hacia donde Gaara y le dio la cachetada más fuerte que pudo y se retiro de ahí.

No llorare. No lágrimas. Se decía mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia. Pero no pudo evitarlo y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron, sus piernas fallaron y sintió desvanecerse.

Cuando se despertó sintió como la luz del sol le daba en todo el rostro. Se volteo fastidiada, cubriéndose con las sabanas.

Un momento… _¿sabanas?_

Ino se sentó de inmediato, definitivamente, ése no era su hogar y no recordaba como había llegado ahí. ¿La habían secuestrado? ¿O violado? ¿O…?

Sus pensamientos se evaporaron cuando apareció un chico con apariencia calmada, que traía una bandeja con desayuno, el chico le miro, examinándolo, para luego sonreír.

Buenos días saludo sonriendo

_Escalofríos_… o a Ino le agradaba esa sonrisa o le daba miedo ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

Mmm… el chico dejo la bandeja sobre la cama y reviso un libro para luego sonreír de nuevo.

Pues ayer te salve antes de que te golpearas contra el suelo, estabas… ¿llorando? Y bueno, en Navidad se supone que uno debería estar feliz.

No tengo motivo para sonreír. Yo le entregue mi corazón a una persona y él lo tiro a la basura como si nada.

Tal vez él no era la persona indicada, tal vez deberías guardar tus lágrimas para alguien especial. Sonrió Sai acercándose a secarle las lágrimas. Ino se sobresalto, aunque tal vez tenía razón.

Ino le iba a dar su regalo de Navidad a Gaara con una nota de amor, pero sabia que seria una tonta si hacia eso, él parecía ya ni siquiera acordarse de ella. Debía guardar sus lágrimas para alguien especial.

El año siguiente, en la fiesta de Navidad, Gaara había llegado con Matsuri, convencido de que Ino llegaría sola debido a que él había estado jugando con ella algunas veces, pero grande fue su sorpresa al verla sonriente al lado de un chico pelinegro, mientras reían.

Ino no dejaría que Gaara la usara otra vez, había conseguido a alguien especial. Aunque el necesitara ayuda de un libro muchas veces para expresarse, Ino era feliz y Sai también lo era.

_Lo siento, Gaara, conseguí a alguien especial para mí._

**KakuHida: Caraluna - ****Bacilos**

Mierda, ¿le habían logrado vencer esos idiotas de Konoha? Hidan se movió mientras maldecía, además, ¿Qué había sido de Kakuzu? Él no había muerto, ¿verdad?

Joder, si él había muerto, Hidan no había sabido luchar bien como se lo había prometido y le dolía pensar que Kakuzu hubiese muerto. Él podía matarlo de un quíntuple infarto. Pero los de Konoha no tenían porque haberlo hecho. No tenían derecho.

No sabía exactamente que le dolía más, la posible muerte de Kakuzu o las piedras que lo estaban aplastando, era masoquista, pero eso era un extremo.

Jashin debía dejar que él muriera también.

Un filtro de luz llegaba a su rostro, si Hidan tuviese sus miembros podría haber salido de ahí, pero ya no tenia nada, ni sentía mucho, tampoco. Miro a través del agujero que permitía que se filtrase la luz y vio la luna.

Un momento, ése era… _¿Kakuzu?_

¿Por qué carajo la cara de Kakuzu estaba en la luna?

¿Eso quería decir que Kakuzu estaba muerto? Mierda.

¿O quería decir que él lo extrañaba? Mierda.

Hidan tenía varios problemas rondando su cabeza, pero tenia toda una eternidad para resolverlos, mientras tanto siempre vería la cara de Kakuzu en la luna. Por más que él no quisiera.

**ShikaTema: Accidentally in love - Counting Crows.**

¿Algún problema, Shikamaru? Preguntó Temari.

¿Había algún problema? Si es así, no tenia ni idea cual era. Naruto lo había mencionado un par de veces:

_Amor._

¿Cómo termine así? Realmente no debía pasar esto. No se nada sobre el amor, aunque podía sentirme muy bien al lado de Temari. Quizás estoy enamorado. Y tú lo sabes.

_Ambos terminamos accidentalmente enamorados._

No, ninguno, realmente sonreí y tome su mano. Me rindo, tal vez no fue mi intención, pero no hay escape de tu amor, ¿verdad?

**Neji y Ten-ten: Heartless (Female Version) - Kanye West**

Ten-ten, estaba cansada de aquello, muchos le habían dicho que Neji hablaba de ella como una mujer cruel, pero ellos no sabían lo que en verdad pasaba.

¿Qué había de él? Neji la había echo cruel, había prometido muchas cosas que nunca cumplió. Ten-ten lo amo realmente durante un tiempo, pero Neji arruino ese amor y destrozo cualquier ilusión que ella podía haber tenido.

_¿Él decía que ella era cruel?_

Él la había hecho cruel, alguna vez le pudo haber dicho que lo sentía, pero Ten-ten sabía que esas eran solo palabras y para evitar clavar un kunai en medio de la frente de Neji, lo dejo ir.

Pero si él iba a hablar así de ella, debía pararse a pensar un segundo en todo lo que había hecho. Ya se enteraría en cuanto lo encontrara.

Ella podía ser cruel y lo admitía.

Pero él era aún más cruel y había destrozado su corazón, haciéndola como era.

**Suigetsu y Sasuke: Little Wonders - Rob Thomas.**

Suigetsu entro a la habitación de Sasuke, lo notó deprimido, bueno, en verdad no notaba nada ya que Sasuke no tenía expresiones en su rostro. Pero había algo en el aura que era diferente, Suigetsu tomo un trago más de su refresco.

¿Estás bien, Sasuke? Le pregunto Suigetsu mientras sonreía mostrando uno de sus colmillos.

Si. Debemos capturar al Jinchuuriki de ocho colas, así que estoy algo preocupado por ello Sasuke no sabia exactamente porque le decía aquello a Suigetsu, pero ahí estaba, necesitando hablar con alguien.

Mmm… Suigetsu rio ¿Algo más, Sasuke?

Nada, solo tengo algunos recuerdos con Itachi que me molestan y extraño a Konoha.

Si extrañas a Konoha, ¿Por qué vamos a destruirla?

Porque Itachi murió por ellos.

En verdad, murió por culpa de los altos de Konoha, además Itachi dio su vida por la aldea, no creo que seria buena idea destruirla.

Entonces, ¿Cómo vengare la muerte de mi hermano?

Venganza, venganza, solo hablas de eso, Sasuke Suigetsu volvió a reír Creo que deberías comenzar a apreciar las pequeñas maravillas del mundo, como… el agua, por ejemplo, es muy valiosa, además en cualquier momento puedes morir o pueden asesinarte y no has disfrutado de tu vida.

Tengo buenos recuerdos.

¿Con Itachi? ¿Con tu antiguo equipo y ahora con Taka? Vamos, Sasuke, eso no es vida, es verdad que somos increíbles, pero debes ir y disfrutar todas esas cosas que te ofrece el mundo, vivir libre de venganzas y todas esas cosas. Además te puedes volver ciego en cualquier momento, debes aprovechar que todavía puedes ver.

Suigetsu rio y Sasuke empezó a arrepentirse de haberlo dejado entrar, se levanto Iré a tomar aire. Murmuro.

Cuidado con la pared, Sasuke Le dijo Suigetsu levantando su refresco para luego tomarlo, Sasuke solo lo ignoro y siguió caminando, Suigetsu sonrió.

Disfrutar de esas pequeñas maravillas, ¿en que estaba pensando? O claro… _En un Sasuke hippie._

**Juugo: I'm alive - Becca.**

Juugo descansaba en su habitación; mientras su otra personalidad no se apoderara de él, toda iba bien. Aunque debía reconocer que no hacia demasiadas cosas bien y no podía estar mucho tiempo sin pelear.

Pero aún así, él había logrado salir de la prisión en la que le tenía Orochimaru, gracias a Sasuke.

_Él estaba vivo y era lo que debía importarle._

Debía disfrutar que aún estaba en su uso de razón y podía hacer grandes cosas. Sasuke muy pronto cumpliría su objetivo y probablemente Taka se dividiría. Aunque no importaba mucho, seguiría huyendo algún tiempo y peleando tal vez con alguna persona.

_Descansaría el día que muriera._

Tal vez se encontraría con Kimimaro de camino al cielo… o al infierno. Cualquiera de las dos cosas estaría bien.

**SuiKa (AU-OOC): Walking on sunshine ****- Katrina and the Waves.**

Karin se sentía realmente bien esa mañana, se sentó sobre su cama sintiendo los rayos del sol filtrándose por la ventana, vio la foto que tenia a un lado de su cama, en ella estaba Suigetsu.

Y es que desde que se aseguro del amor que sentía Suigetsu por ella, estuvo realmente obsesionada, incluso se había olvidado de Sasuke. Por ello Sasuke estaba eternamente agradecido a Suigetsu.

Karin se levanto y fue a ver cual era el nuevo correo que tenía, y deseaba que alguna de esas cartas fuera de Suigetsu, en la última visita que él le hizo, Karin se había logrado desahogar golpeándolo hasta el cansancio, por eso Karin era feliz al enterarse del amor de Suigetsu, porque podría golpearlo más.

Aunque fijándose en su sonrisa ella también sentía amor. También sentía que caminaba hacia el sol, ya que con Suigetsu era fácil divertirse, aunque al no le gustara el calor y tomara litros de agua cada segundo. No le importaba realmente.

_Ella seguía caminando hacia el sol._

**KakaIru: It's gonna rain - Bonnie Pink**

Kakashi caminaba hacia la torre del Hokage, le habían asignado una nueva misión y debía presentarse pronto, aunque noto como el cielo se ponía nublado.

Demonios Pensó Va a llover.

No le importaba mucho si tan solo iba por una misión, era un ANBU y debía cumplir su trabajo, pero se suponía que iría a algún lado con Iruka después de salir de la Torre del Hokage. Pero al parecer el cielo lo odiaba.

Saldrás mañana en la mañana. Y ten cuidado con los charcos de lluvia bromeo Minato.

Si, sensei Kakashi sonrió por debajo de su mascara y luego se retiro, supuso que Iruka no vendría a buscarlo.

¡Kakashi! Grito una voz detrás de él, la sorpresa de Kakashi fue grande al ver a Iruka, empapado de pies a cabeza, sonriéndole y saludándole.

_Después de todo, tal vez debía agradecer al cielo por la lluvia._

**Tayuya (AU): Into your arms - The Maine**

Tayuya tenia un terrible dolor de cabeza y aquellas explosiones solo empeoraban las cosas ¡Con un carajo, Deidara, deja de explotar la casa!

Pero así es mi arte, un. ¡Con dinamita y más dinamita!

¡Explota algo más y te exploto la cabeza, pendejo! Deidara tembló, Tayuya podía ser realmente agresiva cuando se lo proponía, es decir, casi siempre.

Ok, un suspiró Deidara Iré a explotar el jardín. En cuanto salió, Deidara deseó explotar junto con su arte.

Afortunadamente, él había dejado de estar enamorado de Tayuya hace un tiempo y aún no entendía porque había dejado que ella siguiera viviendo en su casa, tal vez fue el 'chantaje emocional' que ella utilizo, aunque no estaba seguro.

Pero ahora, sentía lastima, más que por el mismo, sentía pena de Kimimaro, que ahora se había enamorado de Tayuya, aunque dudaba mucho que eso funcionara.

_Deidara se equivocaba._

Kimimaro tenía demasiada paciencia, así que no le importaban el lenguaje o la actitud de Tayuya, además ellos ya habían estado enamorados, antes de que todo se desmoronara.

Esto se fue a la mierda eso había dicho Tayuya. Kimimaro lo sabia, pero ahora necesitaba regresar con ella, a sus brazos, sin importar lo agresiva que ella pudiera ser.

_Estaba enamorado y se desmoronaría sin Tayuya._

_

* * *

_

**_¿Review, críticas, tomates, dangos x3?_**

**_Gracias por leer~_**


End file.
